theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Daichi
Backstory As an infant, Daichi was found in a forest by the Hidden Leaf playing with a beehive and surprisingly not being stung at all. In fact, the bees were protecting him from the dangers of the wild. It took a solid eight tries before the person known to him as his father got him away from the bees and brought him back to the village. Being so young he never knew much about his past. As he grew into early childhood he found a fondness for bees and grew a special liking to puppets. He grew a liking to puppets do to every time he'd walk through the village he would be attracted to the puppet shows and sit there and watch for hours. Rank (E) Statistics Training Skill Training Quick Learner: Learn Success decreases 1, can only be taken at level 1 * Dodge +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. You can only add this skill if you have no reflex bonus. Dodge checks are used in combat. Feats Basic Feats Take 2-Take 2 Condition Feats Energy Drink - Can not be exhausted. (Doesn't need to rest and will gain a 1d100 of HP refreshed after each game.) Healthy - Can not be poisoned Awareness - Disables Flat footed. Jutsu Feats Shinobi Feats Clan Feats Gain the usage of Bees '-' 'Bees deal 1d4 per number of bees (1d10 per 10 class levels of damage). Bees Larva must be planted to a surface but gain the feat of Drain against chakra. '''Drain Chakra '- This feat allows the user to drain chakra upon contact with an opponent. The attacker must make a successful touch attack to use this feat. A hit indicates that the user may begin to drain chakra from their opponent and add it to their own chakra pool. Any points gained in excess of the character's natural chakra pool are stored as bonus chakra points. A character cannot have more than their maximum chakra in bonus points. A character can only drain their character's level worth of points per round, and a successful Fort save (DC 11 + highest level of jutsu a character can cast + con modifier) reduces this amount in half. Character Feats '''Bee Style: '''After dodging an attack you can deal a counter of 1d6 piercing damage (if you have a piercing weapon) and Attack damage to your opponent. '''Craft Time- When crafting the time to craft an Item will take half the time of the average item crafting time. Simple Weapons Proficiency Advanced Study: * Benefit: You gain the ability to learn a single technique up to rank 3 when selecting this feat, and gain a +2 competence bonus to Learn checks to learn and master that technique. You cannot attain mastery in this technique until you attain sufficient level to learn it normally. This bonus does not stack with feats and abilities that allow learning higher-ranked techniques, such as Genius Ninja. Academy Student * Benefit: Being an Academy student Grants the user the ability to manifest their Chakra control in a way they can start to learn techniques. Gain a +1 Bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following Trained only skills: Chakra Control Genin * Prerequisite: Must know at least 4 techniques. Academy Student ** Benefit: Being a Genin grants a character automatically a “licensed” license in his Ninja village, a +1 bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following skills: Chakra Control, Gather Information, Genjutsu, Hide, Investigate, Move Silently, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Alternatively, the character may chose one of the two following skills in place of a skill bonus: Sense Chakra or Suppress Chakra Jutsu Jutsu Type Jutsu Training Class Class Features: All of the following are class features of the Puppet Master. Weapons and Armor Proficiency:' Puppet Masters are proficient the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. ' Art of Puppetry (su): The primary means of fighting for a puppet master is through, of course, his puppets. There are many kinds of puppets that one can control, but all follow the following principles: * Puppets are considered separate entities, with their own speed score, saves, hit dice, ability scores, etc. * Puppets are Constructs with their own HP. * Puppets are not self-animated and must act on the Puppet Master’s initiative. They do not take actions themselves, but rather the Puppet Master uses his actions to control the puppet. * For example, Puppet A is 30ft from a goblin. The puppet master wishes to attack. His puppet has a 30ft move speed, so he spends a move action to move the puppet 30ft. He then spends an attack action to attack using the puppet. * Gaining control over a puppet requires an activate action which you will spend chakra points to animate the puppet using Chakra Strings. * Attacks are resolved using the Puppet Master’s BaB + the Puppet Master’s dexterity bonus + any special bonus the puppet might have as a result of upgrades. * Attack damage is based on the weapon equipped to the puppet plus the puppet’s strength if it applies. * Chakra String are not visible and cannot be stopped by solid barriers. It has a range equal to Medium range (100ft + 10ft/level). * Puppets may possess their own feat, such as those that are part of the base model. * A puppet may be proficient with a weapon the Puppet Master is not proficient with, as the puppet has been adjusted and fine-tuned to counter any awkwardness in wielding that particular weapon. * A Puppet Master can control a number of puppets at any time, the amount of puppets able to be controlled is equal to his Intelligence modifier. However, a Puppet Master must choose which puppet is his "main" puppet for the encounter. All other puppets have the ability to make only one move action per round. * A Puppet Master possesses one puppet at first level, typically given to him by his teacher. However, they can craft more using the Craft (Puppet) skill. Puppets are complex devices, and crafting even a basic model is a DC 20 craft check. Use the following table to determine the price of crafting the body. * As a Puppet Master gains levels, they gain the ability to craft larger and smaller Puppets. The added bonuses gained from different sizes are included in the following table. * Repair Light Damage (sp): At level 1, the Puppet Master gains the ability to repair some of the damage his puppets take in combat. He gains the ability to cast Repair Light Damage three times per day. Light Damage is 10% of the Puppets HP. Menu D Ninjutsu E Rank Items Armor Weapons Tools 264gp Other packed spicy ramen, stem gum, study book